Chocolate for a Lady
by Me and Mister Bates
Summary: A chronological journey through the highs and lows of the Bates and Anna storyline, with the addition of a very special ingredient...
1. Preface

_**Description:** A chronological journey through the highs and lows of the Bates and Anna storyline, with the edition of a very special ingredient... _

_**Warnings:**_ _Set post-Series 6 but with no spoilers._

 ** _A/N:_** _So here is my first fanfic! The plan is to tell the canon Anna and Bates storyline from Series 1 right though to Series 6. I'd love to know what you think so please do leave me a review. The story starts post-Series 6 and will then go back to Series 1 and continue chronologically from there._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Anna, Bates and Downton Abbey all belong to Julian Fellows and are not my intellectual property. I'm only borrowing them for a bit and I fully intend to give them back!_

* * *

 **Preface**

There is never any note. We need no words; the action itself is enough. Enough to express everything we feel, have felt and are sure to feel. They say a picture is worth a thousand words but, I reckon, that a gift of love, love of the purest and deepest kind, must be worth far more.

Especially to the receiver. Especially to me.

In all our years together, Mr Bates and I have suffered and wept but also smiled and laughed. It's the laughter I enjoy the most. As I guess any sane person does. But we've learnt to help each other through the pain and the hardships. His little gift in times of struggle, always the same, never changing, has always reaffirmed his love for me and help me remember that there is always hope. When hope ends, love dies.

But I know our love will never die. It is the only thing I can be sure of. The only thing that never changes. Well, our love and the gifts of chocolate…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Description:**_ _A chronological journey through the highs and lows of the Bates and Anna storyline, with the addition of a very special ingredient..._

 ** _Warnings:_** _Set Series 1, Episode 4 with minor spoilers up to and including the episode._

 ** _A/N:_** _Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed so far. Please continue to do so and make me very happy!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Anna, Bates and Downton Abbey all belong to Julian Fellows and are not my intellectual property. I'm only borrowing them for a bit and I fully intend to give them back!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Anna sighed and rolled over. Another day working at Downton; and another early start.

Despite her normal sunny disposition, Anna was not a morning person. Those who knew her best were well informed of this fact and stayed well clear of her in the early hours until she'd had the chance to accept the day and sip several cups of tea. 'Tea', Anna thought to herself, 'always made everything seem brighter'. It was one of the things her mother had told her as a girl and, along with many other pearls of wisdom, Anna had always remember her words.

However, on this particular morning, tea did not seem to be helping much at all. Anna's head throbbed and her nose seemed to be getting stuffier and stuffier. By mid-afternoon Mrs Hughes noticed the maid's quietness and, after enquiring the cause, sent her up to bed with firm instructions "not to move for the rest of the evening".

Doing nothing didn't suit Anna well. She desperately tried to focus on her book but she just felt too ill to do anything. After setting the book aside and then picking it up again for what seemed like the hundredth time, Anna heard knocking on the door. Surprised, but not altogether displeased, Anna wrapped a shawl around herself and opened her door. She was confused to note that there was no one there. After looking up and down the corridor, Anna gave up. "It must've been the wind or someone downstairs" she concluded and was about to close her door when someone whispered her name: "Anna".

Anna would know that voice anywhere. It sang her to sleep every evening and coaxed her awake as the sun rose. It was the voice that haunted her dreams, both night and day, and she knew that if she were to live a hundred lifetimes it was a sound she would never forget.

That didn't explain, however, just what on earth Mr Bates was doing at the door to the women's quarters? Almost silently, she padded along the corridor. Mr Bates must've heard her coming though as he asked her to open the door. Open the door? Surely he realised that Mrs Hughes was the only one who would dare to do that?

Tonight however, Anna also dared.

She opened the door to find Mr Bates standing there with a shy smile on his face, holding a carefully prepared tray of food for her. Anna was touched to see that he'd also picked some flowers for her. The kind gesture gave her hope; hope that feelings she'd harboured but set aside for so long might just be reciprocated. Mirroring Mr Bates' shy smile, Anna carefully took the tray from his hands and, after one last, appreciative look, shut the door.

Later on that evening, alone in her room, Anna savoured the square of chocolate she had found nestled on the tray between the mug of tea and the flowers. It made her smile to think that, despite never having told him, Mr Bates was already well informed of her sweet tooth. But, somehow, the chocolate was something much greater than a sweet treat. It told her that Mr Bates was thinking of her and that he cared for her.

And this knowledge made the chocolate even sweeter...


	3. Chapter 2

**_Description:_** _A chronological journey through the highs and lows of the Bates and Anna storyline, with the edition of a very special ingredient..._

 ** _Warnings:_** _Set Series 1, Episode 7 with minor spoilers up to and including the episode._

 ** _A/N:_** _I am eternally grateful to anyone and everyone who has read or reviewed CfaL so far. Everyone has been so lovely and it brings such a smile to my face (and an excited squeal of excitement to the room!) whenever someone leaves a review or I see that the viewing figures have increased. Thank you! I'm going away until the 9th of August so, unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to update until then. Chapter 3 is almost ready though so look out f_ _or that!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Anna, Bates and Downton Abbey all belong to Julian Fellows and are not my intellectual property. I'm only borrowing them for a bit and I fully intend to give them back!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Kicking off her laced heels, Anna collapsed onto her bed. It'd be a long day; the journey from Yorkshire to London was never easy, but it was made even harder than usual with Mrs Patmore's condition. The poor women had been so nervous on the train and when arriving at the hospital that, although Anna had done her best to insure she was comfortable and happy, she was still worried for the other women. It wasn't a usual occurrence to see the normally buoyant cook in such an unhappy state and the experience had completely drained Anna.

Sitting there and worrying about it would do nobody any good, Anna was certain of that, so she picked up her sewing basket in an attempt to distract herself. She'd ripped her best petticoat a few days earlier and, although it seemed silly fussing about such a trivial thing (as no-one was ever going to see her petticoats anyway), Anna was determined to fix the damage and make it look good as new. She settled down with her sewing, light coming only from the lone candle on her nightstand, and allowed her thoughts to wonder away from Mrs Patmore and onto more pleasant subjects.

Anna wondered what Mr Bates was doing back at Downton Abbey and whether he was missing her as much as she was missing him. Thinking of Mr Bates awoke other memories: stolen moments together in the courtyard, laughing together in the servant's hall and that moment when she thought it might have finally happened…

A stab of pain bought Anna back to the present with a thump as she realised she'd pricked her thumb with the needle. Her daydreams of Mr Bates now gone, she turned her attention to inspecting her thumb. The second it took Anna to realise it was bleeding was a second too long as a single drop of ruby-red blood dropped onto the petticoat she had been mending. This proved just too much for Anna and she felt tears gathering in her eyes. She didn't know if they were tears of frustration, exhaustion or of something more heartfelt but Anna didn't care.

She let the tears run down her face, breaths coming in short gasps and hands shaking. Nevermore had Anna wanted a pair of familiar arms to comfort her but, stuck in a London house with no one she knew, she was alone. His arms were the only arms she could think of; only his touch would suffice to quiet her tears.

Realising that it would be fruitless to continue her mending tonight, especially while her tears still flowed, Anna folded up the petticoat and was about to stow her needle and thread inside her sewing box when she saw something glinting up at her. The foil flickered in the candlelight as the flame wavered, casting rainbows around her tiny room. Anna laughed through her tears, thrilled with the beauty and colour that now surrounded her. The secret concealed inside the foil was no bigger than the palm of her hand yet Anna didn't need to open it to know what was inside. Her spirits leapt at Mr Bates' kind gesture and the simple reminder of his care touched her heart. Placing the square of chocolate onto her tongue, their separation seeming more bearable now she was with him again, Anna closed her eyes and slept.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Description:_** _A chronological journey through the highs and lows of the Bates and Anna storyline, with the edition of a very special ingredient..._

 ** _Warnings:_** _Set Series 2, Episode 1 with minor spoilers up to and including the episode._

 ** _A/N:_** _I_ _hope this instalment is slightly easier to read, after all, who doesn't love seeing our couple happy? I'm not completely happy with this chapter so I'd love to hear your opinion on it, good or bad. I'm so sorry for the massive amount of time it took me to update, hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Anna, Bates and Downton Abbey all belong to Julian Fellows and are not my intellectual property. I'm only borrowing them for a bit and I fully intend to give them back!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

All the years of waiting had finally paid off: they were engaged to be married! The happy couple were sitting next to each other in the servant's hall and were, luckily, alone. To any observer, it would be obvious they were in love. Despite their perfectly respectable distance from one another and lack of physical connection, love shone from both Anna and John's eyes. A bubble of excitement and joy surrounded them and, when Mrs Hughes walked past the servant's hall, she chose to leave them alone together rather than interrupt the intimate scene.

Anna listened to Mr Bates talk about their future together and felt like her heart might burst with joy. With every movement of Mr Bates' mouth, Anna felt the desire to cover it with hers become stronger. She wondered whether she would dare to do so again but the risk of someone walking on them was too great. Memories would have to surface – for now. Memories of last night: proposals, hopes, dreams and finally, a kiss were fresh in her mind, stored safely away for her to relish and relive each precious moment.

John began to talk of their future together. He hesitated when the topic of children arose, not wanting to push Anna into anything she didn't want to do, but was thrilled when she offered his unspoken words "if we want to start a family". Her eagerness encouraged him to continue and they slowly devised a plan. A little hotel, hopefully near Downton, that they could manage together. Maybe their children could help them too, when they were old enough. Anna, with her liking for having everything 'just so' would ensure the bedsheets were always neat and the flowers fresh. John himself would organise the financial side while ensuring the place had a well-stocked library.

Alarm flared within John as he noticed Anna had tears in her eyes. Faltering he asked "What is it?" terrified that he'd scared her away. Maybe she was regretting her decision. Maybe she didn't want to marry him at all. John wasn't surprised: after all, who would want to marry an old cripple like him? Dreams that had scarcely begun to take proper shape began to fade into non-existence, a life of cold reality taking their place.

Anna almost laughed to see the sudden concern in Mr Bates' eyes. How could he believe that there was anything wrong when she was so exquisitely happy? "Nothing" she hastened to assure him "It's just… in my whole life, I never thought I could be as happy as I am at this moment."

The flickering lighting was reflected in the tears that shone in Anna's eyes and John thought that, like her, he'd never felt more content. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a wrapped package and broke the chocolate into two. John pressed a square into Anna's hands and, taking his own, placed it into his mouth.

A sweetness, improved only by her present company, covered Anna's tongue and she thanked God for this man who would soon be hers. Any little fear in her mind had been driven away by her heart's love, and Mr Bates' steadfast presence.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Description:** A chronological journey through the highs and lows of the Bates and Anna storyline, with the addition of a very special ingredient..._

 _ **Warnings:** Set Series 2, Episode 8 with spoilers up to and including the episode. The rating for this chapter has gone up to very mild T (it is their wedding night after all!) but I don't think there's anything too bad in here._

 _ **A/N:** You all know the drill by now: short chapters and infrequent updates. Sorry but that's just how I write! I am forever grateful to the lovely silly-beggar who was kind enough to provide much-needed beta for this chapter. Thank you!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Anna, Bates and Downton Abbey all belong to Julian Fellows and are not my intellectual property. I'm only borrowing them for a bit and I fully intend to give them back!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

As a housemaid, Anna was used to getting every job done properly. She had, however, never received quite so much pleasure from completing a task then than she had from 'properly' marrying John. As the soft sheets warmed her body, Anna sighed contentedly and reached over to engage John in a kiss. His hands pulled her closer into his body and she reached up to tangle her hands into his hair. As she did so Anna felt something crinkle under John's pillow and, frowning slightly, she pulled away from the kiss and sat up.

"John, what's this?" Anna said, wriggling her fingers under his pillow to dislodge the package concealed beneath. She was surprised when her fingers were met with resistance and, looking up, Anna realised John had his weight on the pillow to stop her getting at the object. Confusion engulfed her brain and, in a puzzled tone that could never quite hope to convey her true inquisitiveness, Anna questioned further: "John, please, what is it?"

"You'll think me stupid my dear, can't we just forget about it?" John pleaded, running his hands up and down Anna's back in a valiant attempt to engage her in other, more favourable, activities.

For a moment Anna was tempted to give in and let John have his way with her but, as it always had, her stubbornness persisted. She just could not get a handle on her curiosity and, with a sigh of disappointment, pulled away from John and turned to face him: "Mr Bates, I am not starting this marriage with secrets between us. You know everything there is to know about me so I insist that you tell me what's underneath your pillow."

The fierceness in Anna's voice had the intended effect and, chuckling inside at his own ridiculousness and his wife's insistent but oh-so-loveable face, John resigned himself to his fate. Avoiding Anna's gaze, he reached under his pillow and coaxed out the foil-wrapped chocolate that had been hidden there. Anna looked at him in confusion; it was obvious an explanation was required. "I know what a sweet tooth you have. So, I was thinking, that if you hadn't wanted to… well, make love tonight we could've just spent time together. And the chocolate would've made it more special for you…" John trailed off. He knew he was being silly, especially after what had just transpired between them, but he needed to let Anna know that it wasn't just her body he desired. She had made him the happiest man alive by marrying him and he would've been content just to hold her in his arms on their wedding night.

"Come here you silly beggar." A grin flooded Anna's face as she nestled into her husband's embrace. She felt John's hands stroking her hair and then, oh so slowly, start to trace patterns on her back, fingers moving lower and lower…

"Don't get too carried away Mr Bates, I believe you still owe me a present." Anna's words startled John back into the moment Of course, how could he forget? Resisting the urge to sigh at her impish behaviour, John snapped off a square of chocolate and placed it between her expectant lips. Convinced his wife was now satisfied, he continued exactly where he had left off- a place where he hoped to spend a lot of time in the future.

This time when he kissed her he could taste the sweetness on her lips and sense the joy in her heart.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Description:** A chronological journey through the highs and lows of the Bates and Anna storyline, with the addition of a very special ingredient..._

 _ **Warnings:** Set Series 2, Episode 8 with spoilers up to and including the episode._

 _ **A/N:** After the last few chapters of happiness, I decided it was time for a sadder chapter. Thanks are due to the forever lovely silly-beggar for editing._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Anna, Bates and Downton Abbey all belong to Julian Fellows and are not my intellectual property. I'm only borrowing them for a bit and I fully intend to give them back!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Most maids would be excited to be ascending the men's staircase (and probably giggly too) but Anna, upon climbing the stairs, felt only a sense of relief at finally getting away from the pitying gaze of the other servants. Many nights she, like the other girls, had dreamed of sneaking up these stairs to be with a man. But she, unlike the other girls, hadn't gotten bored and moved on to another heartthrob – instead, she had married her man.

Hers. He was finally hers. But the joy in that statement was shrouded in sorrow. He was hers but she couldn't have him, couldn't talk to him, couldn't even see him. He should've been making this journey beside her but instead Mr Bates, her husband, was locked behind bars and there was nothing she could do about it.

And now, to add insult to injury, she was having to sort through his things so he could have what he needed in prison. Part of her was glad to be able to do such a simple and domestic task for her husband but, at the same time, Anna would've given almost anything for the job to not be required in the first place.

Entering the place where John had slept for the so many years was almost too much for her. They had been close, oh so close, to moving in and starting a life together. Now they would have to wait.

Sitting down on the bed and automatically reaching out to straighten the pillow, Anna uncovered an envelope that had been lovingly nestled underneath. Seeing it was addressed to her, she drew out the single sheet of creamy paper and began to read:

 _My Darling Anna,_

 _I awoke early this morning and decided to write you this letter. It breaks my heart to acknowledge that it must be written, as I know that they must come for me soon, but still part of me hopes that you will never see this._

 _If you are reading this then I must've been arrested. I know how this thought scares you but please understand that I am not afraid of prison, only of losing you. Ever since Lord Grantham was kind enough to offer me a job at Downton all those years ago, you have been the brightest light in my life. I live for you, my love, and now I must ask you (somewhat selfishly) to do the same for me. Don't waste your life Anna, but instead live as though I am still by your side._

 _The sun is coming up now; it is time for me to finish. Be brave my Anna, for one day I will return to you and give you the life you deserve. Until the day comes where I can hold you in my arms again, I shall cherish you in my heart._

 _All my love,_

 _John_

Anna could hardly see to return the letter to its envelope so heavy was her stream of tears. Oh that silly, silly man. How could he even imagine that she would waste a second of her time 'living' when instead she could be working to set him free? But how she loved him. They hadn't yet been parted a day and already Anna felt that she was incomplete.

Deciding to tackle John's room another day, Anna was about to replace his pillow when she noticed another piece of paper tucked into his pillowcase. Well, not paper. It looked like… no. It couldn't be.

But it was.

The bar of chocolate that they'd never got around to finishing, what was only a few nights ago (it seemed like a lifetime to her), wrapped in brown paper obviously acquired from the kitchens. She contemplated saving the chocolate for a time when she and John could share it together but, seeing there was only a square left, Anna changed her mind. It was obvious John had left it for her.

Anna was about to discard the paper, thinking it was no longer needed, when she noticed 3 words written on it in what she knew to be John's hand:

 _'Don't lose hope.'_

That night, lying alone in her dark, cold room, Anna was comforted. Not by the chocolate, as sweet and delicious on her tongue as it was, but by the letters from her lover. For she knew that John did love her and that, one day, they would be together again.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Description:**_ _A chronological journey through the highs and lows of the Bates and Anna storyline, with the addition of a very special ingredient..._

 _ **Warnings:**_ _Set Series 3, Episode 7 with spoilers up to and including the episode. There's a smutty-ish line or two in here but nothing too dreadful._

 _ **A/N:**_ _Yes, it's almost been 2 whole years since my last update. No, I don't really have a decent excuse as to why. I was browsing my documents this afternoon and found this chapter (which was almost completely finished) and decided to finish it and get it posted. I think there's going to be 4 more chapters and an epilogue to come, perhaps I'll get this finished before 2020! As always, thanks to silly-beggar for being the most wonderful beta._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Anna, Bates and Downton Abbey all belong to Julian Fellows and are not my intellectual property. I'm only borrowing them for a bit and fully intend to give them back!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

There was a definite buzz around the house. The sorrow that had hung so thick in the air after Sybil's death was ever-present, but had been diluted with the joy of Bates' upcoming release. Anna, wishing to be respectful of the family (their family) tried not to gloat in her good fortune while their pain was still so fresh, yet all could see the change in her. Shoulders, for so long rigid under the weight of all her troubles, were now relaxed, her chin was up and her eyes shone bright. It was, as Mrs Hughes mentioned to Mr Carson "the most pleasing change".

Lord Grantham, eager to see his old comrade home quickly, had sent Anna to York in his own car. He brushed aside her objections that it was "all too kind" with his usual insistence that "nothing could ever be too much for the man who saved my life". The release time of dawn meant an even earlier start from the Abbey. Anna, normally an avid hater of early mornings (and vocal about it too), couldn't have been happier to get up early and found herself dressed and ready a full half-hour before the arranged time to leave.

The excess time, a luxury that Anna had denied herself for months, lead to her thoughts getting the better of her. Oh, how wonderful it would be to be with John again! Memories of a night, their night, the night that had cemented Anna's claim to her husband once more began to enter her head. Despite being married for over a year, Anna's experience was less than that of a newlywed and she couldn't help but to be uncertain about rekindling the more… physical side of her relationship with John. But her anxieties were far outweighed by an intense longing to feel her husband inside of her again. Her desires made Anna bold and she remembered a time, all those years previously, when she'd passionately begged John to take her as his mistress. How wrong she had been, but yet, how right.

The car pulled to a stop outside the prison, a few minutes before dawn. The dark black which had surrounded the car when they left Downton had been swapped for dusky blue, streaks of orange beginning to snake their way across the blank canvas. Glancing out of the car window, Anna saw the bolt slide back and the prison door open.

Time seemed to stand still, just for a moment.

Then it was all a rush. A rush of bright colours and happy cries and emotions kept down for so long finally bubbling to the surface. Somehow she reached him, then he was holding her and holding her tight. And Anna could smell him, not prison but him and it was all too wonderful to behold.

For Anna, the car journey was in equal parts wonderful and torturous. For so long, she had wished to be close to John, to lay her head on his shoulder, to kiss him (all this as well as some less ladylike things!) so for them to sit so near yet have any intimacy forbidden by the presence of the driver was far harder than Anna had anticipated. Even talking, for they had so much to talk about, was limited to simple pleasantries.

"Home, at last", breathed John as they drew up to the big house, squeezing Anna's hand tightly as though to steel himself for what was to come. To steel himself indeed, for it seemed as though the entire household wanted to wish him well! Mr Carson said gruffly how much he'd been missed, Mrs Patmore promised to feed him up and even Thomas wasn't too unpleasant. It really was a homecoming fit for a king.

However delighted Anna was by the reception – John deserved the whole world – she wished, just for a moment to have him all to herself. Perhaps realising this, Mrs Hughes made some excuse for her to drag John out of the servant's hall to their old haunt: the courtyard. They made their way outside, hand in hand, and, in their giddy state, didn't see that there were several of the young stable boys leaning against the wall, sharing a forbidden cigarette. Anna's heart sank, even now they'd not be able to be alone, but she underestimated how intimidating her husband's large stance and newfound reputation as a convict could be. All it took was one look from John and the boys scarpered.

Giggles erupted from Anna as soon as the boys had gone and she laughed until she wept; tears pouring down her face. She buried her head against John's waistcoat and he held her, grateful for the excuse to hold her close again. The music of her laughter, a sound that he had, on so many occasions, strained to remember was now ringing in his ears. He could hardly believe he was really back with her.

John reached into his pocket, feeling around for the chocolate encased there. After instructing Anna to close her eyes, he popped the sweet square onto her tongue, gently brushing his fingers across her lips. Disbelief crossed Anna's face as she realised what she was tasting but it soon made way for contentment. After all, who was she to question this simply blissful moment?

The time to tell Anna about Lord Grantham's most recent kindness would come but, for now, all John wanted to do was share this treat with his wife and relish the fact that he was a free man once more.


End file.
